the_pop_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
All I need Is You
Lyrics: All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need (All I need is) By my side, thick and thin Highs and lows, don't let go (All I need is) We gon' ride, we gon' win Don't know how, but, all I know All I need is you... To keep me in my timezone when my mind's gone And I'm flyin' home and I'm stressed out And I'm tempted to get that styrofoam and go pour it up You know what's up You know that ain't gon' solve nothin' I mean, Lord forbid, I might fall or somethin' I'm all or nothin' cause (all I need is) So hold me down like bed straps at a psych ward It's killin' me, but you still with me when I fight hard (all I need is) You diggin' me when I'm iggin' you Get with me when my car is pulled Coulda dealt with me, but you fell for me 'fore I fell for you To keep me on that right path and the right math Cause you plus nothing's everythin' You my everythin', sayin' (all I need is) You ain't gotta question my allegiance The way you love me I could never leave you, I need you By my side, thick and thin Highs and lows, don't let go (all I need is) We gon' ride, we gon' win Don't know how, all I know (all I need is) All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need We burnin' one for that burn out This life in God, I'm all turnt out Took time out to put time in, so I turn to you when I'm worn out You slow me down cause you know me now with my phony smile And I'm actin' like it's all copacetic, it's so pathetic, so juvenile You keep me cool in the summer When they be dressin' less and I be wantin' to show off and stunt There ain't nothin' to want, you give me all that I need And all I need is you to keep that fire burnin' for me All I need is you Ain't nobody gon' get in the way Put that on my money in the bank Cause you do what them others can’t, what them others can't And I love that, yeah We gon' ride 'til the rims fall off Above it all, we can never fall, no Hold my hand, yeah, hold my hand We can have it all, have it all, have it all By my side, thick and thin Highs and lows, don't let go We gon' ride, we gon' win Don't know how, all I know (All I need is) All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need All, all, all I need, all I need All, all, all I need Link To Song: https://youtu.be/EblgDWbxELU